Mother of Magic
by Panchan010
Summary: To save the world they created Fayth. Now thousands of years later they need to get rid of Sin.


They had been to late, even without Voldemort the Death Eaters had won. With their victory the muggles came with there guns and bombs. In a last ditch effort the best and brightest of the witches and wizards sent a plea to the earth. To save them. To make the world at peace. But the world took there plea to heart and changed. The oceans raised, the earth quaked and volcanoes bled lava. There was no more war and for a month wizards and muggles worked together to survive.

Luna and Harry the last from Hogwarts to survive were the only ones left to pray to the Mother of Magic and Earth and they continued until she finally answered. Her answer was a sacrifice, to remember what war did to the world. And for the world to have faith they would have to make a Fayth, someone who believes without doubt. To become a Summon, a Fayth. To remember.

They built a temple and the land for a hundred miles around was not disturbed by the wreckage the rest of the world suffered. The people of Earth finding refuge here for the first time found the reason and helped build the temple and around the temple came a small city. They named it Zanarkand.

In the bottom of the Temple of the Fayth as the people were calling it stood Harry, his robes torn and his green eyes sad as he watched his last friend become a Fayth. Luna communing with Mother, in her beautiful new robes of pure white her hair was brushed until it shined and her blue eyes glowed, as she prayed the song of magic she transformed into a beautiful crystal connected to the earth from then on.

Once the light show was over Harry knelt in front of his last friend and listened to the music that came from the stone.

"I love you Luna and I will never forget your sacrifice." Harry stayed bowed at the crystal Fayth for hours listening to the song. Until finally Luna's Spirit rose and Harry heard in his mind, 'What is a Summon without a Summoner. There will be need of more Fayth to balance the world once more my dear Summoner. And I will always love you my friend.' Before he could comprehend what she said she pushed part of her power into him. With that power came the knowledge of how to summon her and her Aeon's name.

"Zakia"

With that knowledge Harry Potter became the first Summoner in this new world soon to be renamed Spira.

During the next ten years Harry taught all who possessed the ability to become a summoner. Once one became a summoner of the highest esteem they were sent out with guardians to start their own temples far away to help balance the the world once more and where a summoner walked the ground stayed firm and more believers of the Fayth were brought in.

After fifteen years the whispers were to much for Harry to ignore so he went to the one he knew would have an answer for him.

"Luna my love, my best friend please answer. Why have I not aged like all the others. Is it just me am I forever cursed to to walk alone." Harry knelt at the edge of the Crystal and waited for the Fayth, his best friend to answer. Harry felt the power start draining from him like every time he needed to talk to Luna, his power gave enough power to her for a talk in the real world.

'Harry dear it is not a curse but a gift from death itself because you gathered all of the Hallows and then separated them. For with all three together you would have been the Master of Death but in his realm, but separate you are the master over death and you shall never die. Fear not my Summoner for once the world is balanced you may sleep. Until you are needed for balance once more.' Luna smiled sadly down at her first Summoner and best friend.

Harry spent the next five hundred years setting up the world. He never prayed to another Aeon but he helped design beautiful cities around temples, preaching about peace and reintroducing art to the world now called Spira. It was a peaceful world some cities made on water, in deserts, landlocked or on islands. Finally Harry felt he had done enough, magic had changed and all could use it if they desired. Summoners were more rare though only about one in ever hundred could become a summoner but not every Fayth would accept them.

So Harry traveled back to Zanarkand and the city was magnificent. There were waterfalls an most buildings and sculptures of different Aeons that laid in the city. It was truly a city that never slept. There were Blitzball games every other night and concerts when there were no games. There he went down into Luna's temple. The doors all opened for him and he knelt down in front of Luna's crystal.

'Luna, I am tired.' His head hung with tears falling from his eyes.

Luna looked down at her first and now only summoner. She had not let anyone get her Aeon in almost a hundred years now. 'I have made sure there is a safe room for you my Raegan, my strength, my love. Go now and prepare for the sleep you deserve.'

Harry looked up into Luna's eyes and smiled through his tears. He nodded and stood to ready his body to sleep in stasis for what he hoped was forever.

FFXHP

The group had finally beat Yunalesca. As she lay their about to die for good she told them of the unattainable Aeon. In a Temple not far away, the reason her Zaon had to sacrifice himself to become the Final Aeon. She then cursed the Fayth that would not save them and grant her it's Aeon a thousand years ago.

Tidus looked at Yuna with hope in his eyes, "Do you think it's real there might be an Aeon still here in these ruins?"

"Maybe, it could be useful to see." Yuna replied and the group headed out of the blitzball stadium to see if there was anything that resembled a Temple in the area. It took them an hour of looking around before they finally found what could have been a temple.

There were huge fiends once they manage to get into the trials area of the temple and they could only hope it would be worth it when they got to the Chamber of the Fayth. It was the most beautiful Cloister they had ever been in, the destruction from above had not reached inside and all of the machina still worked. It took them well into nightfall to reach the Chamber, when they got there they noticed there was no door or even a room for the Summoner to pray in. The crystal was just there with no was to back out, so Yuna motioned them back and knelt in front of the Faith.

"I am the Fayth Zakia, What is it that you bother my sleep for?" Luna said not looking at the group in front of her.

"Please will you grant me your Aeon?" Yuna begged.

"Why should I?" Luna asked finally looking towards the group. "I have not granted my Aeon in almost two thousand years. What makes you so special?" Luna did not want to be cruel but she knew that many only wanted her power for the prestige of having it. She knew nothing of what was going on outside of her temple except for that summoner that was here at least a thousand years ago said, but that war must be long over.

So Yuna told her of what has been happening for the last thousand years. Luna collapsed surprised that the Mother of Magic hadn't called on Harry yet to return from sleep.

"The only way to obtain me would be to awaken the first Summoner from his sleep." She pointed to a door in the ground. "He sleeps awaiting to be woken to help Spira to regain balance once more. Do not take his appearance lightly he is older than I am."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked jumping up and down.

"You shall see, go now I have taken enough of your strength for now." Luna pointed once again to the open door.

Yuna nodded and they all trouped down in to a well lit room in the center there was what looked like a single size bed with a glass dome around it. Inside was a boy no older than eighteen but could be younger. He had black hair that framed his boyish face. Beautiful emerald robes with a staff blacker than his hair by his side.

"He is cute! Like a baby doll!" Rikku cued. Everyone nodded just standing there stunned at the beautiful boy.

"How do we wake him ya?" Wakka asked with a blush. Rikku took a look at the machina and flicked a couple of buttons. Air came into the pod very fast and the boy took a deep breath. Then the glass retracted into the headboard. The group held their breath to see if he would wake up.

And waited.

"Is he still breathing?" Asked Auron. Kimahri nudged the boy's shoulder and the boy turned over to his side unfortunately also rolling off his bed to the floor.

"Ow! What in the world." He spoke then glanced up at the group with gorgeous green eyes. "Oh hi what are you doing here and not the temple priests?" He asked.

"Um, Zakia asked us to wake you." Yuna said giving the Yevon prayer to him. He gave her a funny look at the Prayer but stood and faced the whole group. Then bowed his head at them.

"So is the world falling apart again?" He asked somewhat sarcastic. Then the group nodded at him. His eyes open wide then he took off for the stair upwards. They all found him kneeling at the Fayth and then they saw Zakia start waving her arms. The boy then stood too pointed towards them. It looked like they were having a conversation but not out loud. Finally they stopped their conversation.

Zakia pointed to the group. "You summoner over here." Yuna walked towards them and bowed.

"I need to be connected to the rest of the Fayth and the only way to do so is through our summoners. I will be granting you my Aeon, You may not call on me unless you are about to die I have no offensive abilities." With that she connected with Yuna and the girl started to fall. Tidus ran to catch her but Harry caught her first.

"We shall have to wait for he to wake up." Harry then passed Yuna to Tidus and they all held there questions and sat at the base to the Fayth.


End file.
